Strano amore
by MoonChildDream
Summary: Un anno dopo gli eventi di Advent Children, Tifa ha lasciato Midgar per dimenticare un amore impossibile. Un giorno per caso incontrera' qualcuno che conosce molto bene... ReTi [Il rating potra' cambiare nei prossimi capitoli.]


Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, ed è ambientata 3 anni dopo Meteor, 1 anno dopo AC. Tifa, lasciato Cloud, si trasferisce... ma non voglio rovinarvi tutto!...

Per favore, lasciatemi commenti! ma non siate troppo cattivi...

Disclaimer: FFVII **© **Square-Enix

**Capitolo I **

**Una vecchia conoscenza **

Erano passate le 2 del mattino e gli ultimi clienti ubriachi erano ormai tutti usciti. Tifa risciacquò gli ultimi bicchieri e si accinse a sistemare le sedie sopra i tavoli.

Era stata una giornata particolarmente pesante, soprattutto per via dell'inizio del periodo turistico, con la maggiore affluenza notturna di clientela. La ragazza diede l'ultima frettolosa spazzata al pavimento, disperando per andare a casa e buttarsi a letto.

Si era seduta per un attimo a riposare al bancone, appoggiando la fronte sulle mani e i gomiti sul piano del bar, quando la porta del locale si aprì all'improvviso.

"È chiuso," disse stancamente senza voltarsi, "non sapete leggere?"

"Non fai un'eccezione per un bel ragazzo?" sentì alle sue spalle una voce maschile.

'Che tono insolente' pensò Tifa annoiata, prima di rendersi conto che la voce, oltre a essere insolente, era anche vagamente familiare… 'Neanche tanto vagamente'… e con uno scatto si voltò a guardare il nuovo arrivato.

Col suo tipico sorrisetto impertinente e gli inconfondibili capelli rossi, se ne stava sulla porta appoggiandosi con una mano allo stipite.

"Reno?" esclamò Tifa esterrefatta spalancando gli occhi. Tra tutte le persone che si sarebbe aspettata di incontrare laggiù in Costa del Sol, _lui_ era l'ultimo che le sarebbe venuto in mente.

Reno rimase a bocca aperta per qualche istante. "Tifa?… Ma chi si vede!" fece poi di rimando sorridendo apertamente. Era veramente stupefatto.

"Beh… mi puoi far bere qualcosa?"

Tifa sorrise, "Cosa ci fai da queste parti?" domandò mentre gli riempiva un bicchiere.

"Beh, sono qui in vacanza per un po'. Ma… tu? Che è successo al tuo bar nel settore 8?"

"Me ne sono andata," fece Tifa seccamente distogliendo lo sguardo.

A Reno non sfuggì il suo imbarazzo e sembrava sul punto di far domande quando lei disse "Non è qualcosa di cui voglio discutere con te Reno."

Reno scrollò le spalle, in fin dei conti non era affar suo. "Il tuo lavoro?" domandò Tifa, cambiando discorso. "Sei ancora alla ShinRa, immagino?"

"Proprio così," rispose lui pensieroso, "ma ora non ci occupiamo più di rapimenti e assassini," aggiunse con un'alzata di spalle.

"Me lo auguro," Tifa ridacchiò.

"Già. Da quell'incidente con Meteor, Rufus è cambiato. Stiamo ancora ricostruendo Midgar… non è una cosa facile. Ma noi ci stiamo impegnando."

"Che cosa fa Reeve?"

"Non lo sapevi? Ora è diventato vicepresidente."

"È un mucchio di tempo che non lo sento." Tifa sorrise. "E i tuoi Turks che fanno? Sono qui anche loro?"

"Elena si è messa insieme a Rufus, e ora convivono, più o meno," rispose Reno con un'espressione divertita, "già, a lei sono sempre piaciuti quelli… altolocati," aggiunse con un sogghigno.

"Davvero?" domandò Tifa, "Credevo le piacesse Tseng…"

"Heh, con Tseng non c'è nulla da fare però. Lo sai che è ancora perso per quell'Ancient…"

"Aeris… si chiama Aeris," disse Tifa improvvisamente seria, voltandosi dall'altra parte.

Reno la scrutò di sottecchi da sopra il bicchiere. "E i tuoi amichetti di Avalanche?" domandò in tono casuale.

Tifa sospirò profondamente. "Barret è a North Corel… anche lui sta ricostruendo la città. Sono andata a trovarlo di recente, si è risposato. Ogni tanto mi porta la bambina," rispose, continuando a guardare da un'altra parte. "Nanaki è a Cosmo Canyon e si sta dedicando ai suoi studi sul pianeta. Cid è a Rocket City e sta lavorando a un suo nuovo progetto. Yuffie è a Wutai con suo padre. Vincent vive per conto suo nella Città Perduta. È un tipo solitario… Ma stranamente è quello con cui sono rimasta più in contatto, lo sento spesso. Abbiamo molto in comune io e lui."

Aveva volutamente omesso Cloud, ma la cosa non sfuggì a Reno.

Terminò di bere e si appoggiò al bancone. "Che fine ha fatto il tuo biondino stordito?" domandò dopo un momento con un sorrisetto allusivo.

Tifa lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Non è affatto uno stordito. È riuscito a sconfiggere Sephiroth per due volte. Ti ricordo che è lui che ha salvato il Pianeta, quindi a lui devi anche la tua salvezza. O credi che, siccome sei un Turk, avresti potuto sopravvivere al Pianeta?"

Reno ridacchiò. "Okay come non detto, ritiro tutto, o grandiosa Tifa Lockheart!" disse in tono canzonatorio, prima di aggiungere "Beh, che cosa fa adesso il tuo Strife? Non è qui con te? Salutamelo," aggiunse con un mezzo sogghigno.

Tifa sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. "È a Midgar," disse infine.

Il ragazzo capì che più di questo non sarebbe riuscito a cavare da lei in quel momento. Tifa sembrava davvero infelice e lui non poté fare a meno di provare pena per lei. Era chiaro come il sole qual era il motivo di quella infelicità, e Reno si domandò che diavolo avesse di tanto speciale per lei quello svampito, che oltretutto aveva ampiamente dimostrato di non considerarla affatto.

'Quel cretino di Strife!' pensò tra sé e sé, 'deve avere la spuma nel cervello per correr dietro a una morta e non accorgersi di una _così_!'

"Tifa…" disse infine con un sospiro.

"Sì," rispose lei intuendo quel che lui aveva in mente, "l'ho lasciato. Lui è ancora innamorato di lei, non c'è stato niente da fare," concluse trattenendo un singhiozzo, chiedendosi nel contempo perché diavolo stesse confidando le sue pene a un Turk.

"Heh, finalmente te ne sei accorta," fece lui sogghignando, "_io_ lo avevo capito da un pezzo, e meno male che non passavo tutto il mio tempo a ronzargli intorno," concluse il rosso in tono sarcastico.

"Basta Reno, non parliamone più, per favore. Sto cercando di dimenticarlo… ci sto provando, ce la sto mettendo tutta. Non posso obbligarlo ad amarmi. Non voglio più soffrire dietro a lui," disse Tifa con la testa fra le mani.

"È un piacere sentirtelo dire," disse lui accendendosi una sigaretta.

"Così è per questo che sei venuta a stare qui," commentò poi quasi tra sé e sé.

"Reno, ho già mal di testa, mi faresti un piacere enorme se evitassi di fumare qua dentro."

"Non hai che da chiederlo, bellezza," rispose Reno spegnendola.

Tifa sorrise, compiaciuta dalla sua accondiscendenza.

"Sono le 3 passate," aggiunse poi risciacquando il bicchiere, "ora devo proprio chiudere Reno, sono stanchissima. Ho lasciato aperto solo per te."

"Quale onore," disse lui rivolgendole un sorriso. "Sei in macchina?" chiese poi.

"No," rispose lei, "abito molto vicino. Vengo a piedi."

"Qualcosa in contrario se ti accompagno?" domandò lui uscendo dal bar.

"Certo che no," gli sorrise la ragazza mentre chiudeva la porta a chiave. "È proprio qui vicino, ma sono contenta di fare la strada in compagnia."

La notte era piuttosto fresca, nonostante fosse piena estate.

Tifa gli sorrise. "Grazie della compagnia," disse poi, "mi ha fatto bene parlare con te."

Lui ricambiò il sorriso, 'Sapessi quanto ha fatto bene a me' pensò guardandola negli occhi, e nell'attimo in cui il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Tifa, Reno sentì che il fiato gli mancava. Mai, con nessun'altra, aveva provato un'emozione simile.

Tifa, del tutto ignara di quello che gli aveva scatenato dentro, seguitò tranquillamente a raccontargli le peripezie che aveva passato nel trasferimento in Costa del Sol, ma ormai Reno non ascoltava più: al mondo esistevano solo quegli occhi e tutto il resto non aveva importanza, mentre camminavano sotto le stelle.

"Reno?… Reno!" Lui si riscosse. "Siamo arrivati," gli disse lei mentre apriva la porta di casa. "Vuoi entrare?"

Lui accennò di sì con la testa, e la seguì all'interno. Si trovò in un appartamento grazioso e accogliente che gli piacque molto. Si affacciarono alla finestra da dove si poteva godere la vista del mare. Dopo un po' Reno, che non si era ancora del tutto ripreso, si riscosse.

"Ma forse ora dovrei andarmene, tu devi pure dormire."

Tifa gli sorrise, in effetti si era dimenticata la stanchezza da quando parlava con lui.

"Hai ragione," rispose, "_devo_ andare a letto. Quando inizio a parlare non mi accorgo del tempo che passa… Bene, domani fatti rivedere… se vuoi. D'accordo? Il locale apre alle 6," aggiunse accompagnandolo alla porta.

"Ma certo, verrò senz'altro," disse Reno guardandola negli occhi, "Buona notte Tifa," aggiunse mentre usciva di casa.

"Buona notte Reno," rispose lei.

Rimase a guardarlo pensierosa, con una luce negli occhi, una luce che non aveva avuto per molto tempo, mentre lui si incamminava verso il centro della città. Quando Reno scomparve alla vista, Tifa chiuse la porta con un sospiro e si buttò a letto, continuando a pensare a quella serata.

Già sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile dormire quella notte. Quell'incontro le aveva messo addosso l'argento vivo. Non capì il perché, ma quell'uomo le aveva fatto tornare il sorriso, dopo molto tempo che non lo aveva più. Continuò a rigirarsi nel letto fino all'alba, quando si addormentò.

Ma non fu l'unica persona in Costa del Sol a non chiudere occhio quella notte.

Reno era eccitato fino al midollo. Raggiunto l'appartamento che aveva preso in affitto, anziché dormire, rimase alla finestra fino alle prime luci dell'alba, a fumare e guardare il mare, pensando a lei.


End file.
